camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Brock Garreth
|powers= |pet=His birds, Pidgey and Pudgey |bedroom=His Bedroom |weapon images= Uc1120bba.png GH5007-big.png 2013-11-05_1835.png Ebonyshield.png Skyrim_Darker_Than_Black_Dagger_JPG_650x10000_q85.jpg |quote2=''"If someone were to harm my family or a friend or somebody I love, I would eat them. I might end up in jail for 500 years, but I would eat them."'' |file2=2012-03-23 2249.png |file size2=173x0px |possessions= 65746081.jpg Image thumb458.png Ryu-kanabo-wind-jacket-black.jpg 41+tTJ103-L. SY395 .jpg|A boot he found while in Atlantic City, don't ask >.< 080313 104.JPG|A chipped teacup also found in Atlantic City, again don't ask >.< |likes=Writing Drawing Late night walks |dislikes=Dishonesty Crowds Loud noises |colour=Black |music=Instrumental |food=Complicated |animal=Wolves Owls Cats |book=Any |quote=“Music touches us emotionally, where words alone can't.” |drink=Water |song=Anything by Maroon 5 |movie=Schindler's List |sport=Legend of the falls |other='Car' Mustang American Football Team St. Louis Rams WIP |skills=Ok with swords, prefers using his powers |weapon=Powers |strength=Defensive |weakness=Offensive Has pain conditions, tires easily |led=0 |been=1 |model=This Guy |gender=Male |eye=Brown |hair=Light Brown |height=6'3 |weight=170lbs |ethnicity=Caucasian |hand=Right |shoe=13 |blood=O+ |voice=Deep/Bass |marks=Scars on his back, right leg, left shoulder and back of his head from the accident |body=Athletic/Skinny |more images= |one=Complicated |best=Arms |worst=Anywhere there's scars |change=To be healthier |mental=Not Great/Struggles at times, especially around crowds, alcohol or loud noises |disorders=PTSD BPD |medical=Fibromyalgia IBS |mother=Nyx |father=Randy Garreth † |creator=N/A |half=Other Nyx kids |full=None |other relatives=Harold and Nancy Garreth (Paternal Grandparents) |family album= Nyx.jpg|Mother Cute-grandparents.jpg|Grandparents 20131101_father_john_misty_91.jpg|Father |home=Boston, Massachusetts (first) Greenbow, Alabama |earliest=First Easter with his father |best=Coming out of the closet to Anthony and being accepted |school=Public, last grade completed 9th, got his GED after coming out of his coma |kiss=Anthony |sex=Anthony |love=Anthony |other firsts='First Car' Red Honda Civic First Crush Nathan Stuart |nicknames=None |native=English |languages=English, Greek |flaw=Often wears his heart on his sleeve and trusts people he shouldn't |fears=Crowds |hobbies=Drawing Writing |motto=Semper Verum |won't= |admires=Elysine Aenar |influenced=His past mistakes |compass=Isn't sure where it points |past person=Anthony |current person=His friends |crisis=He bottles things up, so he'll appear calm on the outside, but not on the inside |problems=At first he'll want to run away, but usually mans up and deals with shit |change=Takes awhile to adapt |alignment=He's mostly true neutral |dream=Therapist |current=Pizza place in town |quote4=''“People tend to complicate their own lives, as if living weren't already complicated enough.”'' |file3=Nyx's sybol.png |file size3=173x0px |vice=Recovering alcoholic |bad=Doesn't always think with the head on top of his shoulders |sleep=Insomniac |quirk=Talks in his sleep |attitude=A bit of a pessimist, but tries to hide it |talents=Actually has a really nice singing voice if you can get him to sing for you |social=Quiet |relationships= Name Relation Feelings Ace Black Erion Maze Micah Bachelder Finn Holiday Tristan Carter Luther Amery Sapphire Elysine Aenar Anthony Loiselle Danica Glen Adams Adrian Holden Snider Skylar Lune 600full-russell-giardina_large.jpeg|Luther 2012-03-23_2305.png|Anthony and Brock at 15 2012-09-19_1337.png|Anthony now Erion.jpg|Erion Lucas Hawthorn 2.jpg|Lucas NewGlen2wb.jpg|Glen Holden9285295829.png|Holden Luther.png|Luther |ease=He's in the dark |priority=Getting healthier, exercising more |past=Causing the accident that killed his boyfriend, 21 July 2007 |accomplishment=Getting through rehabilitation after his accident and coma |secret=He cheated on Anthony with a classmate and never told him |known=The classmate, wherever they are |tragedy=Causing the accident that killed his boyfriend |wish=For Anthony to be happy |cheated=Yes |relates=He's usually quiet at first with people he doesn't know, and is often afraid he'll say the wrong thing or that they'll judge him for being gay |strangers=Quiet, doesn't say much |lover=Passionate, but broken |friends=Loyal |familyp=A freak, at least by the family that's still alive |first impression=Quiet |like most=He's loyal |like least=He can get moody when he doesn't feel good or is upset }} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Children of Nyx Category:American Category:Homosexual Category:Coxi Category:Brock Category:Garreth Category:Brown Hair Category:Latham Category:Single and Looking Category:Brown Eyes Category:Southern Accent Category:6'3 Category:Caucasian Category:Right Handed Category:Type O+ Category:Bass Category:3 Month Power Category:6 Month Power Category:9 Month Power Category:TheWondefulMaskedMadame